


Sins of the Father

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, I hope God forgives me for this, Kink Meme, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Based on a prompt on the Breaking Bad kink meme where Jesse is Walt's biological son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, got no excuses for this one, except that I saw it as a prompt on the Breaking Bad kink meme and it hadn't been filled out. The prompt was basically just Jesse being Walt's biological son. So I wrote it. Because I'm a mess.
> 
> Warnings are already in place and in tags, but just in case, this contains incest, and filthy talk. Jesse is 17 and Walt is 42, keeping their 25 year age gap. Junior is 15 or something. I'm gonna be real I mainly focused on the smut rather than the plot and timelines, lmao.

Jesse and Junior were arguing like usual when Walt padded into the kitchen for breakfast.

It wasn’t something to be worried by however, seeing as it was over something as mundane as cereal. Junior was firmly against their mother buying a certain type of bran and Jesse was rolling his eyes and saying things like ‘dude it’s the same, chill out’, or something like that. Walt could never keep up with their strange amount of energy in the morning.

He was just about to pick up his knife to butter his toast when Jesse and Junior decided that now would be a good time to start wrestling at the breakfast table.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Skyler snapped, reaching out to take a hold of Jesse’s arm, who was closer, and pulling on it to no avail. “Jesse! Stop it!”

“Why me?!” Jesse huffed, keeping a stranglehold on Junior despite his small frame. “He’s the one who has a stick up his ass over something as dumb as cereal!”

“Walt! It’s time to intervene!” Skyler pleaded, looking at Walt and jerking her head towards the pair, a mixture of concern and stress on her face.

“Jesse, stop it! Junior, eat your cereal,” Walt barked, glaring at the two of them and giving Junior’s arm a little tug, expression softening somewhat when Jesse immediately let go of Junior and began picking at his cereal with a sigh. Jesse mumbled something irritably, but Walt failed to catch it, raising his eyebrow briefly at the boy before finishing what he had started with his toast.

“I-I’m outta here,” Junior announced, standing up slowly and gathering his crutches. “Louis is driving me to the arcade, w-we’re gonna check out that n-new game everyone’s talking a-about at school.”

“Dude, sweet!” Jesse said, perking up instantly and turning to smile at Junior. “Can I bump a ride? You guys can bust my ass for earlier.”

Junior looked like he was trying to remain stern, but he couldn’t help a smile tug at the corners of his lips. 

He was about to answer when Walt cut across him.

“Jesse has homework he needs to finish,” He said simply, and Jesse turned to give him a look of utter betrayal. “You have three assignments due on Monday and you have to study for that pop quiz on Tuesday.”

“But dad!” Jesse cried, pleading in his voice. “C’mon! Junior has shit to do as well--”

“Language!” Skyler cut him off, eyes widening before she shook her head.

“He has _stuff_ to do as well! Can’t I just go chill with them for a bit then come home? I’ll do it all when I get back, I swear, yo!” 

“No,” Walt said firmly before looking up at Junior and smiling at him, giving him leave to go. “Off you go, but be back before seven or I’ll come looking for you.” 

Junior snorted before making his way slowly to the door. All the while, Walt could feel Jesse’s venomous gaze on him, but did not meet his eyes, instead looking back down to his toast before taking a bite.

“I’m gonna bounce,” Jesse said suddenly, pushing out his chair but stopping short when both Skyler and Walt through him a look. 

He rolled his eyes.

“I mean, please may I be excused?” He put on a high pitched voice which caused Walt to open his mouth in annoyance, but Skyler cut him off before he could.

“Are you going to your room? To _study_?” Skyler said pointedly, a grin curling the corners of her mouth.

Jesse laughed a little before giving his mother a warm look.

“Yeah mom, I can’t _wait_ to go and get all my crusty ass text books out and read about the _elements_ and _magnesium_ again, so fuc-- so _amazingly fascinating_.”

Walt bristled at the obvious dig to chemistry and thus at himself and gave a withering look to Skyler as she covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

“Alright, go on then,” She said with a sigh, gesturing for the boy to go ahead to his room. “And I better not hear video games for at least an hour!”

Walt gave her a strange look for a moment, but it passed as soon as it came. The rest of breakfast was exchanged pleasantly enough, Skyler opening the paper and mentioning things that were interesting, which there was little of -- nothing really happened in the good old ABQ, at least not where the Whites were concerned -- before she folded it up and placed her knife and fork in the middle of the plate. 

“Oh damn, I just remembered a few things I need to get from the store for Hank and Marie's next visit, you want to come with?” 

Walt grinned and whined as though he was being tortured.

“Okay, okay,” Skyler laughed, waving him off. “You’re off the hook. Need anything though?”

Walt shook his head.

What he needed she couldn’t get him.

“Alright. Oh hey, ask Jess if he wants to come, would you?”

Walt threw her an exhasperated look.

“What? It would only be for about an hour and he hasn’t been out except for school in days! Don’t you think you’re being hard on him?”

“Skyler, if we let him get away with being a pothead whose extent of knowledge is extremely limited because he won’t apply himself, he’ll never change,”

“I know, but--”

“I know you’re soft on him, he’s your first born, but if we don’t discipline him, he’ll never get anywhere,”

“What about Junior? He’s getting solid Cs and I don’t see you limiting him,” Skyler said with raised eyebrows.

Walt leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Skyler raised her hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright. You have your reasons. Just... let him at least have a break after an hour of studying, okay?”

Walt waved her off in acknowledgement and watched her stand, taking her own plate and placing it on his before taking them to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink before pacing back and forth, picking up her bag and keys and phone and various other items she’d need. She made her way to Jesse’s room and Walt could hear the two of them laughing, could hear her asking him if he wanted anything from the store and Jesse enthusiastically respond ‘Funyuns’! before he sighed and closed his eyes.

Clearly Skyler had missed the whole ‘we need to be hard on him for his own good’ thing, but he supposed one bag of Funyuns wouldn’t hurt.

She returned to the table, leaned down and pecked him on the cheek then made her way to the door, calling out another goodbye to her son and receiving a muffled reply. 

She left.

It was quiet, but Walt would wait until she was at least ten minutes from the house in case she decided she forgot something and came back in.

Not two minutes had passed however, before he heard music blasting from Jesse’s room, and he grit his teeth in annoyance; the kid just loved to push the envelope. 

Still, he waited. 

He checked his watch as little as possible, not wanting to seem too eager for the time to pass, even if no one was there to witness him. Eventually the acceptable amount of time had slowly ticked away, feeling like an eternity, and he stood, braced, then made his way towards Jesse’s room.

He didn’t bother to knock, figuring Jesse wouldn’t hear it anyways over the racket coming from his speakers, yet still Jesse had the gall to act offended.

“Dude! Knock before you just bust in my joint like that!” Jesse exclaimed, sprawled out on his bed on his back and his school bag, of course, not even opened, lying in the corner of the room.

“Turn that crap off. Right now,” Walt said sternly, eyeing Jesse and gesturing with his head towards the speakers.

“God dad, you’re such a killjoy,” Jesse grumbled, but obliged, getting to his hands and knees and switching off what he called “music”. “There. Will you get outta here now? I have to do all the shit you laid out for me like a goddamn slave.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Walt said calmly, entering and closing the door behind him. Jesse huffed and rolled his eyes. “You weren’t even going to move your ass from that spot on your bed until your mom came home and then you’d hide behind her and act the innocent kid instead of the spoiled brat you are.”

“Jesus! Who asked you to come up in here and start being a dick?” Jesse said angrily, now kneeling on the bed.

It was a nice sight, Walt had to admit.

“For your information, this shit is hard!”

Walt sighed and moved forward, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Then ask me for help,”

“No way! I don’t want you being a smug asshole acting all wise and shit. I’d rather flunk everything,”

Walt sighed again, this time louder.

There was silence for a few moments. Then--

“Dad, why are you always... why do you...” Jesse began then, twisting his mouth as though he was unsure of what to say.

Walt raised his eyebrows.

“Go on, son,” He said encouragingly.

“Why are you always such a bitch to me but you let Junior get away with basically everything?”

Walt laughed.

“We don’t let Junior get away with everything. Besides, your mom would let you get away with murder, I don’t see how--”

“Nah, I mean you. Mom’s okay. You’re a hard ass who’ll only let me out the damn house once a year to do what I wanna do,”

“Skyler’s soft when it comes to you,” Walt explained. “You’re her first born. She’d give you an earful if you smoked pot in here, which I know you do sometimes by the way, but in the end she’d forgive you if you said sorry. Which you would absolutely not mean. I however, can see right through you. It’s not like I’m out to get you, I just... it’s just so frustrating to know that you do have a brain, you can be reasonably intelligent, you just... don’t apply yourself. You smoke it to mush and it’s just such a waste. I’m hard on you to help you, because I know you can--”

“Oh whatever,” Jesse cut across him with a smirk that sent Walt’s tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You’re so full of shit.”

Walt looked affronted, and was about to retort before Jesse began to slink towards him on his hands and knees, and all words in the dictionary went out the window and Walt somehow forgot how to speak.

“Think I know the real reason, _dad,”_ Jesse continued, crawling until he somehow ended up in Walt’s lap, and the latter had to move back onto the bed so he and Jesse didn’t end up on the floor. “You’re an asshole to me because you want my ass,” He continued, and as if illustrating a point, writhed a little in Walt’s hands so that they were... forced to come up and get a firm hold either side of Jesse’s rear end. “And you feel gross and shit,”

Walt scoffed, trying not to meet Jesse’s eyes, but Jesse was having none of it, his hands placed firmly atop Walt’s shoulders and his head weaving in various directions to try and catch Walt’s gaze.

“You feel like a sick old perv because you always want to fuck your baby boy, so you take it out on me,” He murmured, leaning in to kiss Walt’s ear.

Walt growled, his limit reached.

In surprising speed and stamina for a man his age, he stood, picking Jesse up with him before throwing Jesse to the bed and clambering over him before Jesse even knew what was happening.

“You watch that filthy mouth of yours,” He snarled, pinning Jesse’s wrists above his head.

“B-but it’s true, isn’t it?” Jesse managed, panting and looking up at Walt with eyes wide from both surprise and wonder. “Tell me you don’t want to fuck me right now, and I’ll do all of my homework _tonight,_ ” He challenged, seemingly relishing the startled look on Walt’s face.

Walt’s brief look of surprise turned to one of anger as he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

“What’s the matter, daddy?” Jesse said with mock innocence, and something inside Walt snapped. He wasn’t sure if it was the particular name Jesse had bestowed him with, wasn’t sure whether it was the manner of which Jesse had spoken, or whether it was the way Jesse was looking up at him with eyes so big and bright and _blue_ they looked like they were about to burst from his skull in the picture of purity, but something set his insides ablaze, and it wasn’t long before he was running his hand up and down Jesse’s side.

Jesse shuddered and gasped in anticipation, wriggling slightly against Walt’s grip, but Walt held fast to Jesse’s tiny wrists, his large hand easily big enough to encase them both and keep his small son pinned. 

“If I’m such a sick pervert,” Walt began darkly, hand sliding ever so slowly up Jesse’s shirt to reach his chest, where he brushed a finger against a nipple experimentally, causing Jesse to gasp. “Then why are you letting me do this? You want your father’s cock, is that it, son?”

Jesse pressed his lips together, hips twitching in response to Walt’s words, but he stayed quiet aside from a soft whimper.

“You like this, don’t you?” Walt practically purred, pushing Jesse’s shirt up so that it was bunched at the boy’s neck and leaning down to gently run his tongue over a rosy bud, now pebbled from the previous touch. Jesse’s back arched, his body pressing upwards for more of Walt’s warm mouth as he tried in vain to stop himself moaning. Walt smirked, a sick sense of satisfaction spreading throughout his chest as he surveyed his own pretty little son, cheeks flushed and lips wet from how he’s tried to alleviate the dryness of them. “Tell me.”

Jesse’s teeth latched to his lower lip as he shook his head slowly, as much as it could be what with him being pressed down into the mattress and held firm, but that only spurred Walt on.

“Come on, tell me you like it, Jesse,” He encouraged, his hand sliding down Jesse’s body to the waist band of his jeans, the material in waves over Jesse’s soft, small belly due to the sheer size of them. Walt had commented on his son’s choice of loose clothing repeatedly, but of course it had only earned him wise cracks and scoffing. He figured Jesse wanted to seem less petite than he was, which, privately, Walt enjoyed all the more; how his hands were huge compared to Jesse’s small, freckle-dappled thighs, how he could easily pin Jesse’s tiny hands together with a single one of his own, how his thumbs were mere inches from meeting in the middle when he held Jesse’s sides. If he wasn’t so distracted at the moment he’d say something about it, but right now he was more focused on getting the boy to voice his enjoyment.

“I like it,” Jesse said eventually in a small voice, face turned away and eyes anywhere but on Walt. “I want it.”

Walt groaned at that, feeling the warmth in his stomach sink even lower to his already half hard cock before he said the magic words.

“Good boy,”

Walt watched as the praise pretty much reduced Jesse to putty in his hands, all efforts to break free ceased and his eyes were glassy, finally meeting Walt’s own.

He smiled, reaching up to place a hand firmly on the side of Jesse’s face, holding it as he so often did whether or not they were being intimate. 

Jesse relaxed even more, eyelids drooping slightly, before Walt decided that that was enough tenderness, and trailed his hand back down to dip below Jesse’s jeans. He was pleased to brush against what felt like a straining erection, as well as a small damp patch at the front of Jesse’s boxers.

“My my, Jesse,” He said with a shake of his head. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re so hard and wet for me,”

A whine escaped Jesse’s lips as the blush on his cheeks spread to his ears and neck, and he squirmed slightly again.

“ _Daaaad_ ,” He huffed. “Why do you have to be so--”

“I know you like it Jesse,” Walt cut across Jesse, fingers that had been gently massaging the soft, small thighs now making their way over to rub little circles over Jesse’s dick through the fabric. “You love me reminding you what a slut you are for daddy,”

Jesse groaned in spite of himself, hips twitching upwards towards Walt’s touch ad he tried to gain more friction.

“Tell me what you want, son,” Walt cooed, the movement of his fingers becoming tortuously slow. “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

Jesse pressed his lips together, seemingly weighing his options before he spoke.

“I want... I want your dick in me,” He began, then; “ _Daddy_. I want you to fuck me, I need it, I... I’ve been waiting for it all day,”

“Hah, and you acted as if I was the one desperate to take you, when in actual fact you’re the one who wants to be taken,”

Jesse’s face screwed up in annoyance and let out a sound of frustration.

“Jesus dad, I get it already! I’m fucked up and I want you to ruin my ass every goddamn day! Now _fuck me_ already, yo!”

Walt chuckled at Jesse’s impatience and irritation, but conceded, fingers hooking in the waistband of Jesse’s jeans.

“I’m going to let you go now, but you have to promise that you’ll stay still, like a good boy, and keep your hands up there, understand?” 

Jesse nodded vigorously, eager to obey and earn himself more of that praise he so desperately craved. Walt nodded before releasing Jesse’s wrists slowly, and was satisfied to see that Jesse kept his hands exactly where Walt had left them. He made short work of both Jesse’s jeans and boxers, throwing them to the side before reaching up and pushing Jesse’s shirt up over his head. He was about to remove it when he saw just how good Jesse looked restrained by the material then he left it bunched at Jesse’s arms. 

“Oh, what a good boy you’ve been,” Walt murmured, taking a hold of Jesse’s cock and dragging a yelp out of Jesse’s throat. “Good boys deserve rewards, you know that, don’t you Jesse?”

Jesse said nothing but nodded once more, trying his best not to buck up into Walt’s hand, which, moments after, began slowly stroking what felt like Jesse’s over-sensitive cock, and this time he couldn’t stop his hips bucking upwards into that delicious friction.

“Wh-what about you?” Jesse managed to say through pants after a few seconds of Walt jerking his dick. Walt tilted his head in confusion, and Jesse’s eyes flicked down before coming back up to meet Walt’s gaze. “I wanna make you feel good too, dad.”

Walt let out a low, rumbling sound of want at that, glad that Jesse had an eagerness to please as well as a tight, warm body Walt could shove his cock inside whenever he wanted.

“If we had more time...” Walt began, his free hand coming up to rub its thumb along Jesse’s bottom lip. “If we had more time I’d put that pretty little smart ass mouth of yours to use. But unfortunately time is limited, so we’ll have to make do with putting that lovely little hole of yours to use instead. Would you like that? Do you want your dad’s cock inside of you?”

Jesse’s eyes widened at that, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Yeah... fuck yeah, I want it... Please,” Jesse pleaded, spreading his legs further than they were to prove it. “Fuck me til I can’t feel my legs.”

“For someone who seems to dislike me talking about how much of a whore they are, you certainly act like one,” Walt growled, ceasing the movement of his hand and placing it on one of Jesse’s thighs. “Where’s the lube, son? And before you say anything,” Walt added quickly as Jesse opened his mouth. “I know you play with yourself when I’m not around. I know you--”

“Okay, okay! God!” Jesse interjected quickly, pretty sure that he’d die of embarrassment if he let Walt go on a moment longer. He inclined his head towards his bedside table. “In there. Top drawer.”

Walt inched up and reached for the drawer handle, pulling it out and fumbling around in its content for the bottle, his fingers slipping over a small plastic bag which he was pretty sure was full of weed, before his hand closed around something slightly sticky.

“You could at least wash your hands as you use this,” He said, his nose wrinkling as Jesse tittered. “Hm, almost empty. Just how often do you need your little ass filled up, huh Jesse?”

Jesse shrunk down into the mattress as far as he could go, trying to cover his eyes with the shirt that held his arms together as Walt shuffled back into place over him. 

“Haven’t been using this with someone else, have you?” Walt murmured as his eyes grew dark. “I’ll know if you’re lying.”

“N...no,” Jesse said softly, both mesmerized by and a little scared of the look his father was giving him. “Only you and me. No one else could fuck me so good as you could, daddy,” He finished earnestly, and Walt’s possessiveness was quelled somewhat.

“Excellent, that’s exactly right,” Walt assured as he drizzled some of the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. “No one else can touch you except me, understand?”

“Yeah... no one else,” Jesse echoed, voice somewhat slurred as he watched Walt preparing to finger his precious son. “Hurry up, yo, I need it like, right now...”

Walt shushed Jesse before reaching down and circling Jesse’s hole with his forefinger, relishing the way Jesse was trembling already at this light contact. After a few moments of Jesse seemingly holding his breath, Walt finally prodded against the muscles until they gave way, his finger sliding easily inside of Jesse.

“Sh-shit--” Jesse cursed as he pressed the back of his head into the mattress, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his hips elevating off of the bed slightly, legs falling open even further than they had been as he shuffled downwards slightly to expose his ass a little more. 

“Good boy, don’t even need prompting any more,” Walt said with absolute satisfaction, before, as a reward, he added a second finger and began curling them, stabbing in various directions with them to try and find Jesse’s sweet spot. “I love watching you like this,” He purred, marveling at how pretty Jesse looked in the throes of passion. “How that bratty spoiled tough guy act just disappears when you have even just my fingers inside you.”

Jesse tried his best to protest, but unfortunately at that moment Walt had found what he was looking for, fingertips brushing Jesse’s prostate and causing him to arch upwards and cry out, the bead of pre-come at the tip of his cock engorging enough to break and drip down to his belly, which the straining head of his dick was hovering over.

Walt gently stroked Jesse’s prostate repeatedly, alternating between wiggling his fingers like tendrils and sliding them in and out of Jesse’s warm insides, enjoying how Jesse was moaning and keening and basically falling apart under him. After some time, he felt his fingers become trapped as Jesse clenched down on them.

“W-wait,” He managed, breathing heavily. “I... I think I’m gonna come if you keep doing that... and I don’t wanna until you fuck me with your dick, dad,” He had wanted to bring his hand down to place on Walt’s arm, but his own arms were still bound by his shirt, so this method had to suffice.

Walt’s eyes had been on Jesse’s face the entire time, so when Jesse looked down to meet his gaze, they crinkled into a smile.

“Alright son,” He gave Jesse the okay to relax, and when Jesse’s thighs unclenched, Walt allowed his fingers to slip out of Jesse slowly. Jesse whined softly at the emptiness, but Walt gave an assuring stroke to Jesse’s soft thigh with his dry hand. “Soon, Jesse, soon. Tell me what you want,” 

“I want you to fuck me,” Jesse whispered obediently. “I want your big cock in me and I wanna come while you’re wrecking my ass.”

Walt made an unidentifiable sound which Jesse was pretty sure wasn’t human, before unzipping his pants to free his cock which caused him to breathe a sigh of relief and close his eyes as it had been straining against the material for some time. He opened his eyes again in time to see Jesse’s eyes fixed on his now exposed dick, and could swear he saw his son lick his lips.

“How are we gonna... like, do you want me like this or-- oh!” Walt’s sudden lurch over to him and hasty position of Jesse’s ankles over his shoulders answered Jesse’s question for him. “Okay I guess like this, then.” He grinned and Walt touched his sweet boy’s face before reaching down to position his cock at Jesse’s hole. They both dared not even breathe as the tension mounted, and when the head breached Jesse’s insides, both of them moaned loudly, and Jesse was grateful that no one else was home at the time. 

Walt sank slowly inside of Jesse until he was fully sheathed in the boy’s tight heat, and his hands flew to Jesse’s hips to squeeze them firmly with the effort of not coming too soon; no matter how many times he stretched Jesse open, Jesse’s insides always cinched around Walt’s cock perfectly.

“D-dude... move already,” Jesse said in a strained voice, toes curling with the full feeling spreading up and up through him as though he was being pumped full of air, and in a good way. “Dad... _please_ \--”

It didn’t take much more coaxing than that for Walt to pull back halfway, then push back in slowly, and Jesse whimpered as his muscles were relaxed then stretched once more. He was about to beg Walt to go even faster, but as though Walt had read his mind, his father was already pulling and pushing with his full length, hips snapping a couple of times and sending Jesse into a frenzy, his limbs twitching and little high pitched whines from his usually gravelly voice permeating each movement. 

“My good boy, my sweet Jesse,” Walt murmured as he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and forgetting for a moment that Jesse’s ankles were still on Walt’s shoulders. Thankfully the boy was flexible enough for it not to hurt, but he still gasped as the position change drove Walt even deeper inside him. “Are you mine, son?”

“Y-yeah,” Jesse all but whined, wriggling out of the shirt that bound his arms so he could reach up and place his hands at Walt’s neck, partly to keep him close and partly to stop him sinking through the mattress to oblivion, which he was afraid of coming close to pass. “I’m yours, dad, always yours. Daddy’s little boy,” 

With that last phrase, Walt lost what little control he had left and leaned back, grabbing Jesse’s legs and hooking the back of his knees in his elbows before making Jesse spread himself even wider. Jesse gasped as his hands slipped away from Walt’s neck to rest at his sides, fingers curling into the fabric of his sheets. A split second passed before Walt began thrusting into Jesse with abandon, and Jesse practically yowled as his prostate was forcibly jabbed over and over, his cock leaking more and more pre-come all over his belly.

The hot coil inside him tightened once again, and it wasn’t long before he was close to coming, Walt’s grunts and pants indicating that he too wasn’t far away from the same. 

“C-can I-- fuck-- I need to--” Jesse began, a hand coming up to inch to his cock, but a look from Walt told him to take it away again. “ _Please_...”

“You’re going to come just from your ass, son, I know you can,” Walt growled as he shifted into a position that would gain him more power in his hips. “Come on, be a good boy, come on your dad’s cock like the little slut for him you are.”

The praise along with the filthy words must’ve set something off in Jess because before long he was howling and his head was thrown back and his back was arching as much as it could in his position and a few thin strings of come painted his chest in stripes across his skin. “Fuuuuck,” Jesse groaned, a few more grunts of pleasure following with each twitch of his cock.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Walt repeatedly cooed as Jesse came before the  latter dropped back down to the bed, panting in exhaustion. “Now, are you ready to take your father’s load inside you, my boy?”

Jesse nodded slowly, still gasping to catch his breath, it hitching as Walt continued to thrust inside him.

Not three or four times of Walt’s hips snapping later, Walt was groaning and emptying himself deep inside his son’s insides, his movements juddering as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments, he collapsed down and released Jesse’s legs, just about managing to land on his elbows so that he didn’t crush tiny Jesse beneath him.

Jesse’s arms lazily snaked up to wrap around Walt, and Walt hummed in appreciation, managing eventually to b. ring a hand up to stroke the side of Jesse’s face affectionately.

Unfortunately they didn’t have long to bask in the afterglow, for not a moment later, they heard the unmistakable sound of scuffling outside the front door and it being unlocked.

As though the fatigue had disappeared, Walt’s eyes widened he practically launched himself from Jesse, stuffing his cock back inside his pants and looking around the room in a panic.

“Get cleaned up and some clothes on, son,” Walt hissed, making his way to the door. “I’ll... I’ll stall her so you can get to the shower without her noticing you have come streaming down your legs.”

Jesse was too out of it to even complain about the filthiness of Walt’s words, and with a quick breath and fixing of his person, Walt left his room and shut the door behind him.

Jesse was staring at the ceiling.

He was going to get cleaned up like he was asked, he really was.

Just, when his legs started working again.


End file.
